Behind Blue Eyes
by TheSherlockianWhovianDirection
Summary: Naruto has always been an outcast and a fighter because of the demon that is sealed inside of him. Hinata is timid and is invisible to everyone including her own father. Could these two be the answer to their lonliness? Can Naruto finally be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

Behind Blue Eyes

AN: Hey guys! So I decided to write my first NaruHina FanFiction so I hope you like it! The song this Fic is based off of and also will appear throughout the story is called 'Behind Blue Eyes' By The Who. Well I hope you enjoy this Fic and please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters nor the lyrics to the song 'Behind Blue Eyes', those rights belong to The Who and the series' credits belong to the ever talented Misashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump!

**Chapter 1: The Boy with the Blue eyes**

_No one knows what it's like_

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

The wind blew gently through the trees causing the leaves to tumble to the ground in a whirlwind of reds, yellows, and oranges. The fallen leaves crunched under the feet of a lone walker on a nippy autumn morning. The figure was Naruto Uzamaki, age 17. Naruto was an orphan, an outcast, alienated because of what was inside him, the nine tailed fox demon. Naruto, for as long as he could remember has been a drifter— having no real place to call home; he would switch foster parents every few weeks because each time he would get into trouble and the foster parents found themselves unable to control him. So, he would find himself shipped off to another home, with another 'family' and the cycle would start all over again. Since his own parents died when he was very young, Naruto has never felt what it was like to be loved or have a family, someone to help him through the bad times which was pretty much every day of his life since his parents strange death which happened shortly after his birth which happened shortly after the nine tailed fox demon destroyed the Leaf Village. Ever since then the name 'Demon Boy' began circulating and stuck to him like gum in hair or mud on a pig. He did not know why people called him that or looked at him like he was trash and a monster, in his mind he did nothing wrong— he was just a kid after all, how could he be a monster?

Naruto stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie which was black with orange flames creeping up the hood met at the front. He wore loose jeans that had a few rips in them; an orange skater's shirt hung loosely on him and had a black swirl in the center of it. He shivered a bit, although he had a hoodie on, it was old and for an autumn morning it was unusually cold so Naruto was a bit cold but he ignored it and continued listening to his ipod. He saw a couple walking by him, he waved and gave them a friendly smile and they returned it with a look of disgust and accusing, he heard the man mutter

"Why they let the Demon Child into the academy I'll never know, guess its standards are not what they used to be, it's sad." **((AN: OK so the way that it is set up is that the Academy is sort of like a High school… its where you learn not only shinobi skills but other subjects as well. Once you graduate the Academy it's the equivalent of being promoted to Jonnin or ANBU))**

Naruto stiffened a bit and his hands clenched into fists as he heard the man's comment, he had half a mind to go over there and punch him in the face and send him flying but what good would that do? It would just confirm everyone's view of him, that he was an uncontrollable demon child, no matter what it was always a lose-lose situation for him.

"I'll show him… that asshole won't know what hit him when I become Hokage, dattebayo!"

Naruto muttered under his breath as he smirked at the idea of being Hokage and proving everyone who doubted him or ever called him Demon boy wrong; they would look up to him and respect him. He kept this idea in his head until he got to the Academy and reality set in. He looked up at the concrete building with the Leaf symbol in bright red and black hung proudly in the middle; he looked at it for a minute before running in with the other students at the sound of the bell.

_"Time for another day of hell… oh well… Just think Naruto soon you will be out of here and on your way to being Hokage, dattebayo!"_

Naruto thought as he pumped his fist in the air and had his usual go lucky smile on his face as he darted in. Unknown to everyone else, his smile was a mask: his happiness, his pranks all of it was a mask to hide how lonely he was and how much the name Demon child stung him. But he would never give those people the satisfaction of seeing that side of him, if he showed it he would have lost and no one would take him seriously about his dream of being Hokage someday. Though he knew it was ambitious and heck near impossible but that is what made it all the more exciting and all the more crucial that he achieves it. In the class he looked out the window as Jiraya-sensei—or Ero-Sennin or just Pervy-sage as Naruto liked to call him as well as everyone else though Naruto was the only brave one to call him that to his face— was talking about his new book that he would no doubt make them suffer through for homework.

He looked at Hokage mountain, he focused mainly on the outline of his father, the Fourth, one of the most revered and powerful of the Hokage's; it was him that saved the Leaf from the Nine Tailed fox with his sacrifice and he left behind his son to carry the burden of the nine tailed fox. His current foster parent told him all about his past and what his father did to save the village; Iruka was his name and so far out of all his foster parents he liked Iruka the best— mainly because unlike the others Iruka actually cares about what happens to Naruto as well as his school work. Iruka is like the Dad he never had and for that Naruto is grateful and happy that there is at least one good thing in his life besides ramen and his dream. He did feel a bit of resentment toward his father for placing the burden of the demon on his own son, why would he wish this kind of life on his son? Naruto made a silent vow to surpass his father and be the best Hokage that the Leaf has ever seen,

"Naruto…. Naruto…. NARUTO! PAY ATTENTION!"

Jiraya's voice rang through Naruto's ears and snapped him out of his day dream, Naruto rubbed his head and frowned as he yawned not even attempting to hide the fact that he zoned out which caused some of the students to sigh,

"Can I help you Ero- Sennin?"

Naruto said in a teasing voice as he smirked when heard a few giggles from the class, Jiraya's face turned red matching the red tears that came from his eyes. His eyes twitched and he cleared his throat, he made a gesture to strangle the blonde haired boy but remembered that he was already on thin ice for peeping in the women's changing room in the teacher's lounge— it was for research for he is a well known author of Ichi Ichi Paradise and in order to make the book relatable to real life he needed to do research. He tried explaining this to a very pissed Tsunade who punched him so hard he only saw stars for weeks—he shook his head to clear away the image of a pissed Tsunade who was the fifth Hokage and Principal of the Academy.

"My name is Jiraya-sensei! Grrr… just for that you get two hours of detention Uzamaki! Ha ha how do you like those apples?"

Jiraya said triumphantly and had smirked as he felt he had won, but was thwarted by Naruto's lack of care,

"So? Big deal… I call them as I see them Ero-Sennin, now go on, go back to teaching the class how to be a pervert like you, though that might be hard because you are the King after all."

Naruto said in a bored tone as he shrugged and went back to zoning out, he did not even bother with the non shinobi subjects, what he needed to be a great Hokage was strength and awesome jutsu not how the best way to spy on naked girls and not get caught, pointless so why even bother with it. Jiraya decided to give up on Naruto so he went back to talking about his new book and the sound of groans were heard when they were given the dreadful task of reading his latest book then writing a three paged narrative of it for homework. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the class could not get out of the class fast enough, the boys were covering their oncoming nose bleeds and the girls were shaking and heading to the bathroom to try and wash the image from their mind. Naruto took his time getting his stuff together and sauntered out of the room to head to his next class which was math with Ms. Long, that class was almost as bad as Pervy Sage's class because it dragged on and it was his worst subject. Jiriya watched Naruto leave and a thoughtful, yet sad look on his face as he walked over to the window and looked at the Hokage Mountain, focusing on Minato's face,

"He really is your son Minato…"

Jiriaya muttered jokingly as smirked and chuckled a bit as he shook his head and turned away from the window to get ready for his next class. Jiraya did have a soft spot for Naruto though, he would never show it, he really wanted him to do well along which is why he pushed him and endured his jabbing even though he was tempted to go sage mode on him.

Naruto walked into math class and took his normal seat, in the back near the window and proceeded to put on his headphones when vice principal Shizune walked in leading a shy, pretty girl with long midnight hair; she kept looking at her feet and twirling her thumbs, she seemed nervous as if at any moment someone would attack her. She was wearing dark blue jeans that slightly sparkled and hugged her legs; showing off her curves, a cream colored hoodie with a dyed purple t-shirt underneath and purple flats, she had a purple butterfly clip in her hair and kept tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear,

_"Hm, I wonder who she is…. She looks familiar. Why is she looking down? She is pretty but she seems weird and quiet… whatever."_

Naruto thought as he sighed and rested his cheek on his hand and looked forward, he had one of his ear buds out so as to catch the girl's name then he would go back to listening to his ipod and ignoring Ms. Long's death glares. Shizune coughed and had a sweet smile on her face as she gently nudged the girl forward and patted her on the shoulder,

"Everyone, this is Hinata Hyuuga she is a new student here and up until now she has been home schooled so I want every one of you to welcome her and help her if she needs it, got it? Good, I will leave you to your class."

Shizune said in a business like tone as she patted Hinata on the head again and walked out of the door to finish Tsunade's paper work, seeing how the Hokage is either to hung over or drunk to finish it off herself. Ms. Long nodded and gave a curt welcome to Hinata then told her to sit in the back next to Naruto, the kids snickered as she walked back to the spaced out blonde and took her seat next to him. Naruto noticed that someone was sitting next to him which was strange because most of the students avoid him as much as possible. He looked over and noticed it was the weird girl, Hinata, he had a big smile on his face, he leaned in so their faces were only a few inches apart, Hinata's face became bright red at how close they were,

"Hi there! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata right? Hey why is your face all red?"

Naruto asked bluntly as he poked her red cheek which made it turn even redder at his touch, he pulled back a bit and had a slightly hesitant expression on his face, she did not smack him or anything for touching her most girls here would beat him into a pulp example Sakura , Ino, Tenten…. Naruto got shivers thinking about it,

"Y-Yes m-my n-name i-is H-H-Hinata, i-i-it's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you N-Naruto."

Hinata whispered and had a small smile on her face, Naruto smiled this girl was weird but she seemed friendly and he called her Naruto instead of Demon boy, the girl was weird he could already tell but she was pretty, her eyes were soft and lavender because of her Hyuuga heritage but even still they were pretty,

"Heh, nice to meet you Hinata. If you have any questions, I'm your man. He he."

Naruto said in a overly enthusiastic tone and had a used car salesman cheesy smile on which made Hinata giggle, Naruto had a small smile, he liked her laugh it was innocent and child like. Ms. Long noticed that two of her students were not paying attention and proceeded to snap her ruler on the desk which woke some of the sleeping students,

"Mr. Uzamaki, would you like to share to the whole class what is so funny and why you are distracting Ms. Hyuuga?"

Ms. Long said in a annoyed voice as she arched one of her eyebrows, Hinata stiffened and had a worried look on her face as a Hyuuga she was trained to obey and be quiet with her elders, of course Naruto does not possess the Hyuuga manners,

"Sure, I was telling Hinata how I am slowly dying of boredom from your class."

Naruto said in a truthful voice as he had an innocent smile on his face, the other students sighed but smirked a bit because they agreed with him though they would never have the guts to say that to Ms. Long which is why Naruto was there, to speak everyone's mind and to take the blame. Ms. Long sighed,

"Principal's office Uzamaki, Miss Hyuuga I apologize for the annoyance. I promise that next class I will sit you far away from that boy, he's nothing but trouble. Now class back to polynomials,"

Ms. Long assured Hinata as Naruto shrugged and walked out of the room giving Hinata a small smile as he did so. Little did the teacher know that he heard her comment, it stung a bit but he was slowly becoming numb to the comments and the glares he received as he headed to the office. On the way he was thinking about that Hinata girl and how weird she was yet pretty and how she actually stayed instead of moving away from him; she was strange.

"_Maybe she's different…nah… she is just new, it is only a matter of time before she acts just like everyone else."_

Naruto thought bitterly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and frowned as he walked into the office, sitting in his usual seat as he waited to be called in.

Hinata watched as the blonde boy walked off and felt a pang of pity for him; she blushed slightly and only nodded slightly at Ms. Long's comment. She focused back on the lesson though part of her was thinking about Naruto and why the teacher would say something like that about him and why the students avoided him and almost seemed bothered by his very presence, he seemed like a nice guy though when she looked into his cerulean eyes she could see sadness behind the happiness. She wondered how much pain and loneliness he hid behind those blue eyes.

**AN: All right! So what do you guys think of it? Good? OK? This is my first NARUHINA and I want it to be good. Oh and just to clarify they are normal teenagers and through the school they learn their ninja powers, etc. OK if you have any questions please feel free to ask! Reviews are much appreciated, thank you again!**

**Sincerely, VampChick24**


	2. Chapter 2

Behind Blue Eyes

AN: HEYOO! So since I got a good response from the first chapter I thought what the heck! Let's put the next chapter up! Ha ha! Any who, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the song Behind Blue Eyes, The Who are the rightful owners. I also do not own the series Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

No one knows what it's like

To be hated

To be fated

To telling only lies

The rest of the math class was boring and it seemed to drag on to Hinata; but soon the bell rang and the students sighed with relief as they packed up with Ms. Long shouting their assignment as they walked out the door. Hinata packed her bag slowly and went to leave when Ms. Long stopped her by lightly holding her shoulder; she had an apologetic look on her face,

"I am sorry again Miss Hinata, I assure you that next time I will make sure you sit in a more pleasant seat."

She said the last part a bit snobbish and her mouth curled a bit as if she tasted something nasty, Hinata frowned a bit then gave the teacher a small yet reassuring smile,

"N-no i-it is OK… It was fine… I-I g-got to go t-to class, s-see y-you l-later sensei,"

Hinata stuttered. She wanted to ask why she would say something like that about Naruto, he seemed nice; but she was late to class and she had no idea where she was going. She bowed to Ms. Long, who had a slightly wary expression on her face but nodded as she went back to writing problems on the board for the next class.

Hinata looked at her schedule and the map of the school but it did not help her much because there were many lines and levels and it was very confusing. There was only a few seconds before the second bell rang and she had no idea where she was. Students flooded the hallway pushing each other to try and get to their next class on time. Everyone walked by her like she was invisible and she was too shy to ask for help, she was turning a corner when she ran into someone and found herself on the floor,

"G-Gomen…"

"Hey whatcha- oh hey Hinata."

Naruto said in a cherry tone though it was a bit surprised as he smiled at the blushing girl who awkwardly landed on him when they collided. She avoided eye contact as he gently pushed her off of him and got up brushing himself off then held a hand out to her which she accepted,

"A-Arigato N-Naruto-kun, I'm s-so clumsy… d-did y-you g-get in a l-lot of t-trouble?"

Hinata asked timidly as she stooped down and began picking up her discarded papers and notebooks, Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged a bit, he had a smirk on his face,

"What? Oh no, Granny Tsunade just lectured and I got detention for two weeks, no biggie, I'm used to it now"

Naruto said in a dismissive tone, he put his arms behind his back and had a teasing smile on his face,

"Hey, don't worry about running into me, your pretty tough; you should go out for the football team with that tackle. Bet you could beat all those guys down."

Naruto said in a joking tone as he shook his fist and laughed a bit which made Hinata giggle a bit,

_"She has a really cute laugh. She is pretty as well, but nothing could happen… she is the Hyuuga Heiress and I'm the demon boy…. Stupid demon..."_

Naruto thought as he sighed inwardly as he put his hands in his pockets and gave Hinata a slightly sad yet goofy smile which made Hinata blush a bit more, she looked up at him for a few seconds then back down at her feet,

_"I-I w-wonder why e-everyone a-avoids h-him… h-he seems r-really n-nice…"_

Hinata thought, she smiled a bit and Naruto smiled back but he then frowned and the joking gleam in his cerulean eyes dimmed and were replaced with bitterness,

"Your next class is world civilizations with Asuma, he is in room A13 which is down the hall and to the right. I'm sorry for bumping into you and glad you are OK, see you Hinata."

He said in a robotic voice and slowly took a step back and walked passed her, she opened her mouth to say something but he left before she could do so. She had a confused expression and saw Naruto in a glaring match with a boy who had raven hair that stuck up in the back and obsidian eyes that were emotionless. Naruto almost growled and the other boy narrowed his eyes, looked at Hinata and then back at Naruto then walked away, but Naruto did not seem to calm down when the boy left. He muttered a quick 'good bye' to Hinata then angrily walked away, clenching his fists. She watched the strange boy walk down the hallway then turn right and disappear, she stayed glued in the middle of the hallway,

_"How odd…"_

She thought but then shook her head and followed Naruto's directions and soon arrived at the room, though upon entering began coughing because the class room was filled with smoke from the teacher's cigarette which hung lazily out of the corner of his mouth. Asuma was in his late thirties and a heavy smoker, despite Tsunade and his wife Kurenai's warning he continued and did not seem to care that the room was slowly filling with smoke or that his students were choking from the smoke. He lazily looked up at Hinata and 'hmphd' acknowledging her presence then went back to his lecture. Hinata slipped into one of the seats by the windows which was slightly cracked open but not open enough to clear away the smoke. She coughed and took out her notebook and began taking notes, she did not even notice the brown haired girl sitting next to her until she spoke,

"Hey you're the new girl right? Hinata Hyuuga?"

She asked in a slightly curious tone and smiled, Hinata nodded a bit, the brown haired girl smiled and held her hand out,

"Hi Hinata, my name is Tenten. Nice to meet you, sorry about the smoke but no matter what you say Asuma-sensei will never stop smoking."

Tenten said in a defeated tone as Hinata coughed in response and Tenten smirked a bit as several other student's eyes began to water a bit and coughed from the smoke. Hinata smiled a bit, she and Tenten focused on the lesson or at least attempted though throughout the class Hinata could not stop thinking about Naruto's sudden change of mood, and she decided she would ask Tenten about Naruto and why everyone seemed to hate him.

Soon the bell rang to everyone's relief, everyone made a bee line for the door to escape the smoke and get clean air into their lungs. Hinata walked out with Tenten and they headed to the cafeteria for lunch, they arrived at the lunch room and Tenten began babbling about the school and what the best foods were and what to avoid. Hinata nodded though she was only half listening as she was looking for a certain blonde but he was nowhere to be found, she frowned a bit and did not even realize that she was at the table until Tenten snapped her out of it,

"Oi Hinata-chan? Hey, are you OK? Did you hear anything I said?"

Tenten asked in a slightly annoyed yet curious tone as Hinata shook her head and blushed slightly at being caught, spacing out,

"G-Gomen T-Tenten-chan, wh-what d-did y-you s-say?"

Hinata said a little bit embarrassed as Tenten frowned and sighed but started talking with energy,

"I asked you how you liked the school so far. Though a better question would be, who are you looking for?"

Tenten asked as she noticed Hinata was looking around again; Hinata looked at Tenten and had a curious expression on her face,

"T-Tenten, h-how c-come N-Naruto i-is n-not h-here? Wh-why d-don people a-avoid h-him?"

Hinata asked in a inquisitive tone as she took a bite of her sandwich then frowned as she noticed Tenten's hesitation at the mention of Naruto's name, she looked down,

"Who knows and who cares. Naruto is annoying and bad news…. Why do you ask?"

Tenten asked in cautious yet serious tone, her eyes had a look of accusing and wariness in them, Hinata blushed a bit and shrugged trying to be non chalant about it.

"J-Just w-wondering."

Hinata said in a breezy tone though there was still a hint of confusion in it as she saw Tenten's reaction to him, it was the same as everyone else. She ate her lunch quietly as she thought of Tenten's words,

_"I-is N-Naruto-kun th-that b-bad? H-he d-does n-not s-seem t-to be t-that b-bad… though anyone can act…hmmm…."_

Hinata thought, she was confused as she finished her lunch and heard the bell ring so Tenten and her got up and headed to the rest of their classes. Hinata and Tenten arrived at their last class of the day, Latin with Kakashi. Hinata paused as she looked around but saw no teacher, she frowned, Tenten laughed a bit,

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei is always late."

Tenten said in a assuring voice as she sat in a seat and Hinata sat next to her Tenten began talking with some blonde hair girl enthusiastically, Hinata's eye wandered a bit until it lay on a certain blonde haired boy. She smiled a bit and nodded, he smiled a bit and waved a bit then took his seat in the back of class, he had a small smile on his face as he scooted deeper into his chair and pulled his hoodie's hood closer around his face obscuring his face from Hinata. Soon a man in his mid twenties sauntered lazily into the room; his hair was grey—despite his age— and seemed to defy gravity as it shot straight up. He had a mask covering the lower half of his face and he had a scar travelling down his right eye, he held a small yellow book that was in front of his face, he looked up then shut it,

"Yo. Sorry I'm late, there were these cats that got stuck in a tree that I needed to help then I had to teach tone deaf orphans how to sing."

Kakashi said in an innocent, bored voice, the class rolled their eyes,

"LIAR! YOU'RE JUST A LAZY ASS!"

Shouted Naruto, causing everyone to look at him and sigh then back at Kakashi, curious looks on their faces as they waited to see how he would react. The man stared at Naruto, narrowed his eyes then shrugged and laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, unlike most teachers Kakashi ignored Naruto's outburst and did not punish him; he actually found them quite amusing and he somewhat admired Naruto's courage to speak his mind which could not be said for his other students. Yes Naruto was something special even though he was the demon fox's host, though Kakashi kept this all to himself and had a poker face as he face the loud mouth blonde,

"Thank you Naruto for your opinion it has been duly noted. Now that we got that out of the way let's get to work, turn to page 12 in your books."

Kakashi said in a bored voice and the students did as they were told and began quiet study. While doing the work Hinata looked up at Naruto and noticed that his hoodie slipped a bit to reveal a big bruise and several scratch marks on his cheek and near his eyes. Hinata gasped a bit but quickly looked away before anyone could catch her staring at him, but when she looked up again Naruto locked eyes with her and she felt her breath stop; his blue eyes were full of anger and sadness, it made Hinata shiver a bit,

_"His eyes… they are so full of pain… what happened…"_

Hinata thought as she looked at him again, he looked dangerous and unstable like Tenten said but for some reason instead of being intimidated she felt sadness and sympathy toward him. The bell rang and everyone left to go home. She caught up to Naruto, she touched his shoulder which caused him to spin around quickly and jump back but when he saw it was Hinata he relaxed a bit. He had a small smile on his face though the hatred and the emptiness was still in his eyes,

"Hey Hinata… listen I got to go. It was nice meeting you and I hope you had a good first day, see you around."

Naruto said quickly as he looked down then locked eyes with the raven haired boy from before; Naruto tightened his fists then turned the other way before Hinata could say one thing. On closer inspection the bruise on his left side was much worse. It concerned her for some reason, she did not know why, it was only her first day here and already she felt some pull toward the blonde haired blue eyed boy.

"N-Naruto-kun… wh-what-"

"Its none of your business Hinata. I'll see you later."

Naruto said in a strained tone as he locked eyes once again with the raven haired boy who seem to smirk then looked at Hinata with obsidian eyes that were cold and made Hinata pause,

_"Did that boy do that to Naruto?"_

"Ne, Sasuke come on, coach will freak if we are late to practice again."

One of the boys said to the raven haired boy, he looked at the boy and sighed,

"Hn. Your right."

The boy, Sasuke, muttered as he and his friends walked the other way. Hinata watched Naruto walk away and pull his hoodie up and Hinata turned and walked out of the school building and toward one of the servants who smiled and greeted her cheerfully,

"How was your first day Hinata-hime?"

"Fine Ryko-kun."

Hinata mumbled as her mind was preoccupied with the looks exchanged between Naruto and that boy Sasuke.

_"T-There w-was s-something b-between t-those two… d-did S-Sasuke b-beat N-Naruto up?"_

Hinata thought as they slowly headed back to the Hyuuga compound where, upon arrival Hinata went up to her room and plopped on her bed and proceeded to fall asleep, she was exhausted. As she fell asleep Naruto entered her dreams and his blue eyes, full of hatred burned in her mind; she did not know why but, she felt she had some bond with the cerulean eyed boy; but that was impossible. How could she have a bond with someone she just met? She tried to shake of the feeling but she could not; after seeing him injured and seeing the looks his peers as well as the teachers gave him, made her want to protect him, she was not a fighter nor was she very brave, how was she going to protect him when she could not even stand up to her father. Hinata sighed and allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

**With Naruto**

Naruto coughed up some blood and was kneeling on the ground, doubled over as three shadowy figures towered over him,

"Is that all you got Demon? You really are a loser, next time think twice before disrespecting your superiors."

The middle figure said in a monotone voice though there was a hint of sneering in it as he kicked Naruto hard once again in the stomach and caused him to fly back into the alleyway. Naruto began to shake as he struggled to get up,

"Y-You are not my superior Chicken Ass. And I will never respect you; I will beat you and be Hokage, Believe it."

Naruto said in a determined voice though there was a bit of animosity behind it which made the two behind the taller man shiver a bit though the fattest one smirked and laughed a bit.

"Looks like the Demon dog still has a bit of fight left in him Sasuke, guess the lesson has not sunk in yet. Though I would not expect anything less from a Demon Child, "

The fat one said in a matter of fact tone and shrugged, Sasuke scoffed and glared at Naruto who met his gaze,

"Whatever, this was just a warning Uzamaki. Next time I won't be so generous, later dobe."

Sasuke said in a dull tone as he smirked as the group of three left and disappeared in the shadows, leaving Naruto alone. He shook and clenched his fists which screamed with pain from his fight, he collapsed to his knees and closed his eyes to prevent tears from falling down,

"Why? Why me? I'll kill that Chicken Ass, he is going to pay… no way am I going to lose to a teme like him."

Naruto vowed as he got up and tried to clean himself up as much as possible so as not to alarm Iruka. He snuck in through the window of their apartment and went to the bathroom to wash his cuts and to bring the swelling down a bit, as he splashed cold water on his face he looked at himself in the reflection and gripped the sink hard. He looked into his blue eyes which were filled with hatred, lonlinesss, and revenge, he hated Sasuke and his gang, he hated everyone, except for Iruka and that Hinata girl….

_"She did not shun me… she was concerned? No, why would she be? I'm a monster, a demon, a outcast, she is new and therefore did not know who I was. No doubt she knows now and tommrow will want nothing to do with me… why do I care? I barely even know her…. Still…"_

Naruto paused as he thought about her sweet laugh and her lavender eyes which were full of sympathy and kindness, he smiled a bit and his eyes lightened a bit at the thought of her but were dulled again at the realization she would find out who he really was and treat him like everyone else,

_"She's no different than them... I am only hurting myself by letting her get to me. I will always be lonely and unloved, that is my curse and fate, the fate of a demon."_

Naruto thought bitterly as a few tears streamed down his face, he hung his head and punched the wall causing a small dent and went to his bed where he passed out and had a restless night sleep, he was plagued with nightmares that kept waking him up in a cold sweat. Though at one point he found peace when Hinata Hyuuga's face appeared and calmed him down before the nightmare took a turn for the worse, maybe there was something special about the girl. His guardian, Iruka watched from the hallway with a sad expression on his face and went back to his room,

_"Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you?"_

He thought as he sighed and went to sleep as well, worrying about his foster son as two teenagers thought of the other in their dreams.

**AN: All right! So? What do you think? Good? Could be improved? Do I have you guys hooked? Oh I apologize for making Naruto a bit darker than he usually is, it's for the story though! On another note I will not update again unless I get 5 reviews so if you want to keep reading I suggest you REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! CHA! Ha ha…. Anyway thanks again for the support and in the mean time be good, study hard, and stay in school! :D **

**Sincerely,**

**VampChick24**


End file.
